Malystryx
Malystryx is a guild from the underground nation of Z'tan, otherwise known as the Black Market Anarchy. We are neither the strongest nor the weakest guild compared to the rest, but we are willing to fight for our own strength in this game of "survival of the fittest". Location The guild's headquarters is located in the third District of Z'tan, hidden amongst the darkness of the other factions vying for power. Its strategic location in the upper levels of the District give it a significant advantage due to the fact that they have a larger field of view. HQ is not just limited to a single building, though the main building does play a large factor in the guild. They have a mini-network running throughout the district, along with several connections throughout the nation and outposts in the Overworld. The main building is about four stories high, taller than it is wide, and equipped with a number of high-tech turrets that can keep a few waves of foot soldiers at bay. At the moment, due to the lack of members, the building's rather bare. The first floor is full of dusty, overturned furniture and a few rags they use as bedsheets, whilst the second room is mainly the storage-slash-armory room. The last two floors are mainly used for lookouts and sparring sessions. History Malystryx has only recently been created, formed by Alexander Hemlock and Glyph. The two of them were both born and orphaned in the Black Market Anarchy, and the rough experience has lead them to form their own faction- in Hemlock's words, to fight for themselves. They don't have any idealistic morals about changing the world for the better; all they want to do is survive in it. After all, life is a game of survival of the fittest. For the first month, the two of them struggled to keep afloat in the treacherous waters of the underground nation, sometimes barely escaping being crushed by the bigger guilds. They found headquarters on close to the end of the second month and began to expand from there, llike whispers in the wind. In the third month, the two of them had a run-in with the Harusame- one of the biggest names circling around Z'tan. They had the luck to draw just enough interest to escape alive, with a subtle hint at being invested in by the largest crime syndicate in the galaxy. Spurred on by that encounter, they've begun to move on, taking more risks and openly recruiting throughout the Underworld ''and ''Overworld. Structure Joining the guild requires direct and personal confirmation from the Harbinger, who lies at the head of the guild. The current Harbinger is Alexander Hemlock, founder of Malystryx. To symbolize their affiliation and ensure fealty, when the "entrance exam" is passed, the Harbinger brands the new member with the mark of their sector anywhere on their body. The brand also grants access to Malystryx's aura, a red aura that's able to be used in an infinite number of ways, usually destructive. The rest of the guild (not necessarily ''below ''the Harbinger) is divided into three sectors, and each sector is lead by their associated Elite. The first sector is devoted to specialty in brute strength, and their members are henceforth named The Fanged. The second sector specializes in stealth, and their members are called The Forgotten. The third and final sector is composed of members who have adroit skill in magic, and they are called The Mystic. Although the members are divided into an order such as this, they are expected to know each other and work smoothly with each other's skill. This is mainly because when a mission arises, teams are not specifically selected from just one sector. Teams are organized from two to three people and headed by an Elite if necessary. It creates a sense of balance within the guild and a strategic range of skill within the jobs they're hired to do. For example, an infiltration might consist of two Forgotten and a Fanged, whilst a more straightforward task such as bodyguarding could be comprised of an elite Fang and a Mystic. Promotions within the clan work by challenging said higher-ranking to a duel: to the death, if both parties agree. From then on, there are no holds barred, and the winner will assume the challenged rank. However, a team member cannot directly challenge the Harbinger- one must work their way up first to an Elite. By doing this, there is a constant cycle of power and authority within the guild, assuring that the most capable help the guild progress through the ladder of chaos. Jobs & General Work The Harbinger generally decides what business the guild conducts, but seeing as Malystryx is still in its beginning stages, they'll take on any job, ranging from running messages across the city to assassinating emperors. Their pay is conducted in the currency of dollars, crowns, and jewels- preferably the last choice, Category:Guilds